


Six Christmases

by MalSpinningYarns



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jared's childhood, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalSpinningYarns/pseuds/MalSpinningYarns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six Christmases in Jared's life- five bad and one good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Christmases

**Author's Note:**

> This was a plot I had floating in my head for a bit and it sort of fit a prompt for the kinkmeme. I'm still trying to find some of the voices of some of the characters. I think this was my first time writing Gavin.... I also believe this is my longest fic so far. Also, there is a reappearance of my OCs of Richard's family from Sibling Pep Talks.
> 
> Because a good portion of this involves Jared's childhood, there are references to child abuse and there is a minor character death (though not of a canon character). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

**Age 14- 1998**

 

Donald woke up in a haze and checked his surroundings. His head was hurting, so was his left arm. The bed he was lying on was actually pretty comfortable- unlike the old sofa he slept on at his foster home. There were off-white walls, a curtain near his bed, a “Get Well Soon” balloon on a table, he was attached to an IV…oh he was in a hospital. The fight at his foster home on Christmas Eve. Right.

 

A smiling middle-aged nurse wearing a reindeer-patterned scrub jacket strode in with a chart and a gift bag. “Hi there, Donald! I’m your nurse, Debbie.” Debbie had an infectious positive energy that made Donald feel safe in her hands.

 

“Hi, Debbie.” He gave her a small smile. She smiled back and checked her chart.

 

“Ok, Sugar. I’ve already talked to Linda your social worker. She’ll be back soon because she had to make a few calls. She brought you some cookies!” She pointed to a tin on the bedside table. “So, you came in with a bit of head bleeding and trauma, so we gave you some stitches. You also have a broken left arm, so we put it in a cast. I hope you are ok with it being green. We thought it was festive with the holiday and all. Now, on a scale of one to ten, one being you feel okeydokey and ten like you are dying, how bad is your pain?”

 

Donald thought for a bit. He didn’t like to waste a ten. “Um, seven?”

 

Debbie went to Donald’s bedside and grabbed a little remote he must have missed and pressed a button. “Let’s just give you a little bit of morphine.” She handed him the remote. “Just press this when you feel pain, honey. It will only go every few hours, but when it does, it will make you feel nice and fuzzy.” Donald nodded in response. “Do you have any questions for me?”

 

A thought struck Donald. “What day is it?”

 

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Debbie gasped, grabbing a gift bag she brought in, “It’s around 10 in the morning on Christmas. The nurses and I scrounged together to get this for you. It’s not much, but I hope you like it.”’ She handed Donald the bag. It was a fairly heavy gift bag with a cheery snowman and blue tissue paper. He carefully removed the paper to find a hardcover book.

 

“Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone,” he read while examining the cover.

 

“One of our other nurses- Amy- has a sister who is a librarian and she keeps suggesting this book. It’s about a magic school. It might be a little young for you, but it’s supposed to be really good. And the bookstore was still open when you came in and we wanted to get you a little something.”

 

Donald was touched that someone even thought of him. “Thank you! I’ll start reading it soon.” Debbie beamed at him. “Great! I’m going to see if there is anything available for breakfast for you. I’ll be back soon!” She gently patted his leg and headed towards the door.

 

Donald cracked open the book.

 

**Age 16- 2000**

“Donnie?”

 

Donald looked up from his book to find his six year-old foster sister Tabitha with tears in her big, brown eyes.

 

Fearing the worst, although the Warners had been very lovely foster parents for the six months he had been living there, he responded, “Tabitha, is everything alright?”

 

Tabitha used her hand to wipe away her tears. “This boy at school- Curtis- told me that,” she sniffed again, “Santa isn’t real. Is that true?” Although Donald was relieved that the issue was fairly small, he felt bad for Tabitha. She was so young and had already been through so much. She should have something to look forward to.

 

“Of course not! Santa is most definitely real,” he responded.

Tabitha’s eyes widened in shock. She was so used to being told bad news that she never expected good news. “Really?”

 

“Yes!” Donald responded, “Curtis is a doo-doo head.” Tabitha giggled at that. “But don’t repeat that. You don’t want to get in trouble.”

 

“Okay Donnie.” Tabitha turned shy. “Can I have a hug?” Donald’s heart broke slightly. “Of course. Come here.” He held out his arms and scooped her up.

 

While hugging her, he thought, “Please, dear God, let her keep this innocence for a little while longer.”

 

**Age 19- 2003**

 

This was officially the most awkward Christmas of Donald’s life. As he discovered last year, being an orphan with nowhere to go on Christmas was rough. He thought when he accepted his uncle’s invitation to visit, he would get the perfect family Christmas he wished for. He thought wrong.

 

He was initially surprised to learn that his mother’s family was extremely religious, but considering that they disowned his unmarried, pregnant mother so much that they refused to take in her only son when she died, it made sense. His uncle decided to extend some sort of olive branch for the reasoning of being a good Christian. Donald was fairly sure his uncle’s resentment towards his mother was being extended to him.

 

It’s not that Uncle Paul was entirely unkind because he did show moments of compassion, but he was clearly frustrated with Donald. Christmas Mass was a mess. Every time Donald made a mistake, which was often, Paul would give a disappointed sigh which would make Donald want to try harder which would cause him to make more mistakes. By the time Mass was over, Donald was trying to hide his tears from his uncle. He really didn’t like disappointing people. When Paul finally noticed Donald’s tears in the truck, he just muttered something about manning up and turned on the engine.

 

**Age 25- 2009**

A few years ago, Donald came up with the perfect Christmas plan: volunteering. He already volunteered every week, so it wasn’t a huge change. When he was feeling brave, he volunteered at homeless shelters or with children. Because they reminded him of his childhood, he didn’t do it often. His favorite place to volunteer was at retirement homes. They were always glad to have visitors.

 

He was feeling good this year because things were finally going his way. Just a few days ago, he was offered a coveted position at Hooli. It could finally help change the world the way he wanted to. Thanks to his positive outlook, he was practically skipping to the room of his favorite person at the retirement home- Betty. She was the grandmother he always wanted: kind, attentive, affectionate, gave him an occasional homemade gift. She was also an avid birder. Donald couldn’t wait to tell her his news.

 

When he got to her door, Donald knocked and waited for her response. When she didn’t answer after a minute, he knocked again, but louder. When that didn’t work, he started to panic. He knocked a third time, but louder and calling her name. She still didn’t answer. Although he was scared to look, he tried her door. It opened.

 

He carefully crossed the threshold into her small apartment. “Betty? Betty? It’s Donald. It’s Christmas and I wanted to give you something,” he softly called.

 

When he got to her bedroom door, he hesitated. “Please just be asleep. Please just be asleep,” he muttered, blinking back tears. He knocked and opened the door. Betty was lying in bed. He wasn’t sure if she was breathing or not. He touched her hand and she felt ice cold. Donald could feel his stomach drop to the floor. This couldn’t be happening. She seemed so healthy a week ago.

 

He ran out the apartment, yelling for one of the nurses or orderlies. “Joe! Donna! Shannon! Omar! Someone please help!” He was vaguely aware of the elderly people peeking out of their rooms. He was so worried that he practically ran into Omar, the linebacker-built orderly. “Donnie, what’s the matter?” he asked.

 

“Betty. Room 115. Not waking up,” Donald panted out. Omar gave him a nod and reached for his walkie-talkie. “Could I get a nurse in room 115? Betty isn’t waking up.” He waited for a positive response.

 

“Do you want to come with me?” he softly asked Donald, “We can get you some tea on the way.” He offered Donald his arm, which Donald took while trembling. By the time they reached Betty’s room, Shannon the nurse was already there. She confirmed Donald’s worst fear that Betty had passed.

 

The well of tears broke inside Donald. He was vaguely aware of a beefy arm wrapping around him and stroking his hair.  

 

**Age 28-2012**

Hooli was not the perfect world-saving haven Jared thought it would be. In fact, he kind of hated some of the things he did in the name of keeping Hooli successful. Never mind the fact that Gavin’s inability to care about his employees and Jared’s own cowardice led to his name change.

 

Despite his dislike of his job, here he was on Christmas, helping Gavin take over another small start-up with revolutionary technology. Because most employees were actually spending time with their families, Hooli was practically a ghost town. No one was forced to work Christmas; everything was voluntary but they never failed at having someone there. There was a handful of employees who either didn’t celebrate Christmas, wanted more money, or didn’t have anywhere else to go. Jared was fairly certain Gavin fit into all three.

 

By his sixth hour of scanning business reports for their rival’s weaknesses, Jared was starting to feel disheartened. He hated doing this, destroying other people’s dreams. People worked so hard for their ideas to take flight, but once Hooli got a hold of them, they became soulless. Even though he would be alone at home, at least he could make a nice meal and watch a few Harry Potter movies.

 

“Jared!” Gavin made his presence known at Jared’s office door. Jared jumped a bit.

 

“Yes, Gavin?” he responded timidly.

 

“Have you found anything that can get us control of Featherly?” Gavin crossed his arms.

 

“Not yet,” Jared hung his head in disappointment, “But I’m trying.”

 

“Well, try harder,” Gavin barked and strode out of the office.

“Yes sir.”

 

**Age 33- 2017**

 

“Merry Christmas lover boys! It’s time for breakfast!” Richard’s sister Mandy sing-songed while bursting into Richard’s childhood bedroom. Richard groaned and snuggled closer into Jared’s side. “Go away Mandy,” he grumbled.

 

Jared registered Mandy hopping onto the end of the full-sized bed. She shook her brother’s legs. “Come on, sleepy heads! It’s 8:30! That’s late for Christmas!”

 

Richard yawned, “It’s 6:30 in Palo Alto.” Mandy groaned in response. Then, she started laughing evilly. Although Richard was trying to get more sleep, Jared propped himself up to watch what was happening between the siblings; Mandy clearly had some sort of plan. She grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it back far enough to expose Richard’s feet and started tickling them. Richard immediately starting flailing around and laughing. Instead of protecting his boyfriend like he should have done, Jared got up to avoid being slapped and watched.

 

Richard was squealing, “Mandy stop it! Mandy! Jared help! Ellie! Mom! Dad! Get Mandy to stop!” while trying to push Mandy away. Meanwhile, his sister was whispering things like “Tickle tickle tickle,” and “I know you like it.” Jared could hear someone coming up the stairs. The door was pushed open and Richard’s older sister Ellie appeared looking stern. The pregnant woman was crossing her arms and used her best teaching voice when she said, “What in the world is going on here? Mandy, I sent you to get Richie and Jared to come to breakfast, not kill them.” The younger siblings immediately stopped.

 

Mandy whined, “Richie refused to get up!”

 

“Then tell him there is coffee,” Ellie responded while rubbing her temples, “C’mon, lets go downstairs.” Mandy sheepishly followed her older sister downstairs.

 

Jared rejoined his boyfriend on the bed. Richard lightly whacked him with a pillow, but he was smiling. “I’m sorry I didn’t help you. I didn’t want to get involved,” Jared told him. “It’s ok,” Richard responded, giving Jared a small peck on the lips, “But if either of my sisters attack you, I’m not helping.” Jared just laughed and kissed him in response.

 

“Let’s go downstairs,” Jared said. Richard took his hand and they went downstairs. They found Richard’s family in the kitchen. “Good morning!” Richard’s mother, Leslie, greeted them while placing biscuits on a tray. They greeted her in turn.

 

“Do you boys want coffee? It has peppermint in it!” Joe Hendricks offered. He was slight like Richard, but wore glasses and was graying at the temples. Richard gladly took up his dad on his offer. Jared turned him down and instead took orange juice.

Breakfast was a simple affair: biscuits and gravy, fruit, and bacon. The family made simple chitchat while Mandy and Ellie’s husband, Scott, friendly debated the best Christmas specials.

 

When they were all done with breakfast, they all headed towards the Christmas tree in the living room. Everyone agreed that Ellie could pick her chair first, as she was pregnant. She picked the easy chair with a table beside it. Scott picked a spot on the floor next to his wife’s feet. Richard, Jared, and Leslie took up the sofa. Joe picked the other recliner, with Mandy at his feet. Mandy, Jared, and Richard sorted the presents and gave them to the correct recipients. Once all the presents had been put into the correct piles, they began the process of opening. The Hendricks household decided who went first by picking straws. The person who picked the short one got to open first, then they went clockwise. Joe ended up with the short straw. “All right, first for once,” he said while cracking his knuckles.

 

While surveying his presents, Jared decided to open the largest one from Richard last. Most of everyone’s presents ended up being either clothes or books, but everyone was happy about it. A rather dramatic moment came when Leslie opened a present from Ellie and Scott. It had an ultrasound of their baby with “It’s a girl!” written on it. Leslie and Joe burst into tears, ecstatic about their first granddaughter while everyone else was either smiling or had tears in their eyes that they were trying to hide.

 

The other Hendricks Christmas tradition was putting presents in unusual boxes or shapes. Richard found socks stuffed into a well-washed empty soup can. Mandy received a coffee table book on PBS shows well hidden in a large vacuum cleaner box. So when Jared opened his final present to find another box, he wasn’t exactly surprised. What surprised him was finding another box in the second box. Then, a fourth, then a fifth, then a six. “Wow, Richie, you might have overdone it,” Ellie joked. “Just wait,” Richard muttered, pursing his lips. When Jared opened the seventh box, there was a final small jewelry box. Mandy gasped and whipped out her camera phone while Ellie started kicking Scott in excitement. Jared eyes widened and his hands started shaking. “Richard…” he started.

 

“Open it,” Richard whispered.

 

Jared slowly opened the clamped box. Nestled inside was a wide silver ring with a middle band of diamonds and sapphires. Tears started dotting his eyes when Richard practically slammed on to one knee, winced in pain, and grabbed Jared’s empty hand. While Jared’s hand was shaking, Richard’s was clammy.

 

“Um, I don’t exactly know what to say,” Richard stuttered, but let out an airy laugh, “I had prepared something, but I totally forget it now. I just don’t want to vomit at this point,” Richard took a few deep breaths, “I guess what I want to say is that when I met you in Gavin’s office and later outside the incubator having just quit your job, I had no idea what you would end up meaning to me. And you do mean a lot to me. Not just because you take care of me by like keeping me from throwing up or whatever, but because I love you. I love your kindness and your willingness to help everyone. I love your weird passions for proper corporate management and birding and your love of fleece vests. I love a lot more about you, but I can’t put into words or with my family around,” They both laughed, “You’re probably too good for me, but I want to prove to you that someone loves you. I love you. Will you marry me?” Jared was crying at this point, but he was able to choke out a positive response. Richard smiled and got up to kiss him. It was soft and sweet, if a little wet. They were both vaguely aware of the applause around them when Richard awkwardly slipped the ring on Jared’s finger. They kissed again. When they parted, Richard whispered, “Merry Christmas Jared.”

 

Jared responded, “Merry Christmas Richard.” This was certainly his favorite Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I did my math correctly involving Harry Potter/how old Jared would be when it was released...


End file.
